Be My Little Maid
by Zetran
Summary: For SerinuCeli. As a student, Cloud is serious about getting his work done. However, a financial situation leads him to accepting a job and taking risks that he would never have considered doing in his lifetime.


Cloud flipped through the pages of one of his school books, finding his spot and reading on from there. He was slightly behind in his reading, and he was just now scrambling to catch up to prepare for the quiz he had to take in a few days. He read about a quarter of the chapter before giving up and taking a quick break. He looked into the fridge, and again he was reminded of how empty it was.

He didn't have the money for much other than cheap ramen noodles or sandwiches, and even that wouldn't last him very long. He closed the fridge door and sat on the couch in his apartment with a sigh.

He had enough to pay his bills, at least. Schoolwork was eating away at his funds so much that he often had financial troubles, and he really didn't want to borrow any more from Tifa. She had enough problems of her own without Cloud making them worse, and she always had to wait a good while before he could pay her back.

He scratched the back of his head, thinking quickly of what he could do, and then the doorbell rang. He got up to open the door.

"Hey," Zack said with a grin on the other side of the door. He gave Cloud a small wave, and the blond stepped to the side to invite him in. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Not at all. I was just taking a quick break." Cloud closed the door and went back to the living room to sit on the couch again. "I don't have much for snacks right now, sorry."

"I'm not here to eat all of your food, Cloud," Zack said with a snicker.

"Tell that to my poor fridge," Cloud grumbled. "So, what brings you here?"

"Am I not allowed to check up on my best friend?" Zack came over and sat next to Cloud, throwing an arm over the blond's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Zack," Cloud said, trying to scoot away from his friend before he was squished. He didn't get very far before Zack pull all of his weight on him.

"You sure?" Zack got off of Cloud and moved over to give him some breathing space. He laughed a bit as Cloud sighed in relief. "Have you been getting enough sleep? Those all-nighters aren't good for you, you know."

Zack and Tifa knew about Cloud being a workaholic all too well. The blond really couldn't help it, though. He took his studies very seriously, and he did the very best he could in all his classes.

"I'm fine," Cloud repeated. "I haven't been staying up too late. But I don't know what to do about food right now," he murmured quietly.

"Wait, what?" Before Cloud could stop him, Zack dug through the fridge and the cupboards, finding little more than small boxes of crackers, a nearly empty gallon of milk, half a pack of sandwich meat, a few slices of bread, and hardly anything else. "Cloud... How are you even alive?!"

The blond just shrugged.

"Don't give me that!" Zack dug out his wallet from his pants and took out a gil note. "Crap, this won't be enough..." He handed it to Cloud anyways before taking the blond's hand and closing it into a fist, ignoring his protests. "Have you been job hunting?"

"Yeah, but—"

"No success?"

"Nobody has—"

Zack tugged on his hand, leading him out the door.

"Come on, we're gonna go see if Tifa has a quick fix. If not, then I'll march in there and get you that job myself."

"Zack, no, I—"

Zack opened the door and dragged Cloud outside, still ignoring him. "We're here to help you, Cloud. No buts!" he said quickly. "You can't do everything by yourself, and it's okay to count on us when you need to."

"Zaaaaaack..." Cloud grumbled in frustration. He gave up when Zack continued to ignore him and he followed along as Zack walked towards the downtown area nearby.

* * *

"Welcome home, Master," a young woman in a dress-like uniform said, bowing. "How may we serve you today?" She was about to hand Zack a menu when he quickly rejected, interrupting her with, "Where's Tifa?"

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Tifa is still serving, but I can let her know that you need her," she offered politely.

"Yeah, please do," Zack said. "It's kind of important. But it would be better if she was on break. Sorry..." he then said sheepishly, apologizing for his earlier rudeness.

"It's fine, I will be sure to let her know. How may we serve you today, Master?"

Zack looked back at Cloud, who shook his head. "Not today," the black-haired man said. "But maybe soon enough, my friend and I here will have the time," he said with a wink.

The woman giggled. "Have a nice day!" she called out as they left.

Cloud moved faster to get away from that place. All the women had frilly, maid-like dresses on, though they varied in coloring and style, and the way the restaurant or whatever it was was totally packed with customers. He couldn't believe that Tifa worked there.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Just fine." Cloud caught the sight of several empty outdoor café tables and sat at one. Zack followed suit and sat across from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it because you're being a stubborn butt again or are you gay or something?"

"I'm not gay," Cloud ground out, glaring at Zack.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hands defensively. "I was just kidding. Those girls are cute, though," he added thoughtfully.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I wonder how many say the same about Tifa..."

"Oh, is that it? Cloud, don't worry about her; she's fine. They don't do that kinda stuff there."

"God, Zack, there's so many people there... And the way they called you 'Master', it's just...weird."

"So you've never heard of maid cafés?"

"No."

"They workers there are pretty much just waitresses. 'Cept, they're supposed to make their customers feel like they're at home and call them Master. Sort of like a servant, you know?"

"That doesn't make me feel too much better." Tifa as some kind of servant for somebody... Cloud really didn't like those kinds of thoughts.

Zack's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"We're at the Turtle Paradise. Yeah... But come over anyways. Drinks are on me. ...it's not even that far from work. Dammit, Tifa, you're always so picky." He argued back and forth on the phone before finally saying, "What if I told you that this was about Cloud?"

Cloud watched as Zack hung up, a smug look of triumph on his face. The blond nearly rolled his eyes. He sat there quietly, ignoring Zack every time he tried to start a conversation. Not too long after, Tifa arrived.

"I'm fine," Cloud said before Tifa could even ask. "If you ask me, Zack's just making everything worse."

"What? How?" Zack looked genuinely confused.

"I can get by on my own."

"Cloud, I'm just trying to help."

"If anybody could tell me what exactly is going on, that would be great," Tifa cut in before a bigger argument could start.

"Cloud's poor and if he doesn't get a job soon, he'll be selling his butt out on the streets!" Zack said loudly.

Cloud hastily leaned forward and shut Zack's mouth with his hand, blushing in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

Tifa giggled at that. "Is it true? The fact that you need a job, I mean."

"I've already applied at several places, but I haven't gotten any calls back yet." Cloud uncovered Zack's mouth and sat down. "I'm pretty sure I'll have all of this under control soon, so you really shouldn't bother, Tifa."

His female friend took the empty spot to his right, shaking her head while smiling. "I wouldn't be a very good friend if I left you struggling now would I? Besides, Zack did offer drinks for all of us." She gave him a look.

"What do you want?"

"Tea," Tifa said.

"Coffee, please," Cloud requested. "I'll pay you back later."

"Naw, don't worry. It's on me." Zack got up and went inside the café to order the drinks. When he did so, Tifa stole Zack's old spot.

"I know where you can get accepted for work easily," Tifa said.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "It's where I work at. We're low on staff, and it's been really packed lately, so we really need the extra help. It's bad enough to where nearly everybody can be accepted. Nearly. But there's a catch."

"...what is it?" Cloud asked hesitantly.

"Only women are allowed to work there."

He could only go with the first word that popped into his head: "No."

"Cloud, it's not as bad as you think."

"No."

"You'll get hired instantly, I guarantee it."

"I am not going to dress up like a woman."

"You don't even have to be there for very long," Tifa protested. "Just until you get that one call and you have another job."

"_I am not doing this_. And what if I get caught, anyways?"

"You won't," she said with a reassuring smile. "I think you'd make a pretty girl."

He didn't entirely know how to feel about that, but it wasn't helping his self-esteem.

"How high can you make your voice go without sounding falsetto?"

Zack returned with three cups in hand before Cloud could answer. He handed the two their respective drinks before sitting next to Tifa, grumbling about how she was a "spot thief."

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Zack had his eyes on Cloud's face as he asked.

"No. Nothing," Cloud said, pouring sugar and creamer into his coffee.

"I just gave Cloud a suggestion. He's still thinking about it," Tifa explained.

"What is it?"

"None of your business," Cloud snapped.

Tifa pulled out her cell phone and began pressing buttons. Cloud's phone vibrated in his pocket a minute later. He left it there, waiting until later to check it.

"Gee, thanks, guys. I feel so welcome in your little club," Zack said with fake sadness in his voice.

"Get out; you're not welcome here," Cloud said jokingly.

"Evil, you're evil!" Zack cried.

"Anyways, Cloud, just think about it, okay?" Tifa said. "I still have some time to spare before I have to go back to work."

"Think about what?" Zack asked.

"Nothing," Cloud said quickly. "I already said no."

"Stubborn blond," Zack muttered. "The things we do for you."

"You don't have to do anything for me," Cloud reminded him. "I have everything under control." To Tifa, he said, "I think you should find a better place for lunch break. I'm done here." He stood up, taking his coffee with him, and turned the corner leave, not listening as Zack called for him to come back. He pulled out his cell phone and checked his inbox, finding Tifa's message.

_I really think you should give the café a try,_ the message read. _They pay very well for a waitress job, and the customers are generally nice and leave decent tips. There are a variety of rules that will drive away perverts (if that's what you're more afraid of) and you can change how your uniform looks; however, it must follow at least the basic design._

Below that, Tifa gave the amount of what Cloud assumed was the average pay. He felt his shoulder sink as he considered – really considered – how the money would be able to cover all of his needs.

Food on the table, bills covered, and enough to save for textbooks and other materials he would need for school. He really would be throwing away a great opportunity if he said no.

Taking another gulp of coffee, Cloud replied, _When can you come over?_

* * *

"Maybe we should style this a bit."

Tifa twirled her finger around in the part of Cloud's hair that hung in front of his ear. He then explained to Tifa that he had absolutely nothing – not even hair gel – to manipulate the way his hair looked. Tifa then took out a miniature hair iron (_When did she get that?_ Cloud wondered), plugged it in, and let it heat up. She then curled it around one lock of Cloud's hair and handed him a mirror before curling the other one to make it match.

"I think this should do," she said with satisfaction. "Alright, we need to practice on your voice now. Talk to me in a higher pitch. Do you have any clothes that aren't manly?"

"I-I don't know what counts as manly and what doesn't." Cloud moaned in his head about how ridiculous he sounded right then. "Everything I have is in the drawers in my bedroom."

Tifa left to go check, and Cloud sat there in silence until she returned.

"I think you might be able to get away with being a little flat-chested. Try this on. Oh, and see if you can go higher."

Cloud took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. He returned, wearing a small shirt, a thin, girly sweater, and pants that felt tight around him.

"How do you feel?"

"Breathing is a little awkward."

"Go a little lower. Your voice sounds obviously fake now. Do you think you'll be okay like this for a short while, though?"

"I guess so."

"Okay. It won't be too long." Tifa checked the time on her phone. "I have to start heading back already. I think you're good to go for the interview."

Cloud sucked in some air and followed Tifa out of his apartment, locking the door behind themselves. He kept his head down as the two of them made their way to the café, trying not to make eye contact with anybody.

"Welcome home, Master!" he heard a woman greet. She was different from the one he and Zack had seen earlier. "How may we serve you today?"

"May, this is my friend. I told her we needed some help, and she said she'd like to try out," Tifa said for him. In a quieter voice, she said, "My shift starts in a few minutes and I won't have enough time to get ready if I take her to the boss. Do you think you can get someone to cover for me real quick?"

"No problem," May said. "Stella!"

Tifa left Cloud to stand there awkwardly as another young woman came forward.

"Newbie," May said. "Take her to the boss, please."

Stella gestured for him to follow her and she led him through the crowded café to a room located to the far left which he assumed was an office. She opened the door for him, bowed, and said, "Good luck!" before leaving.

Mustering what was left of his dignity, Cloud entered the room and waited to be noticed.

"Have a seat," a bearded man said kindly. Cloud sat.

"What brings you here today?"

"I..." Cloud started out slowly, testing his voice. "I am a full time student, and I have been having trouble finding work."

"Looking to join us? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Reeve Tuesti."

"Cloud Strife." He figured it would be better for him if he didn't lie about his name. It wasn't like it was a man's name in the first place anyways.

"Very well, Cloud. Here at Mog Caf_é_ we have our own rules and requirements." Reeve asked Cloud several questions, to which the blond answered as best as he could without giving himself away. After his interview was over, Reeve said, "You seem like a good candidate. However, there are several rules that must be followed at all times."

Cloud nodded to say that he understood. "What are they?"

"No drinking alcoholic beverages. In your own time, it is fine, but not while at work."

Fine with him. He really didn't care.

"Customers are not allowed to lay a hand on any of our employees. Likewise, none of our maids are allowed to flirt, participate in public displays of affection such as kissing, and, most importantly, absolutely no sexual relations whatsoever. It doesn't matter who it is or who does what, that will not be tolerated here. This is not a brothel."

Cloud nearly flushed. Were there really perverts willing to go that far?

"If a customer would like you to sit with him or her, you are allowed to join or refuse. If you refuse, be polite about it. Conversing with customers is fine as well. As long as those boundaries aren't crossed, it is acceptable and even encouraged."

Fair enough. Cloud, however, felt that he would be shying away from everybody...

"I agree to the rules," Cloud said. "I actually like them," he added.

Reeve chuckled. "Good. Then we won't be having any trouble." He extended a hand over to Cloud, and the blond shook it. "Will you be able to come in tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

He knew things were going downhill the moment Tifa came over for "preparation." Thankfully, she hadn't come to get him into uniform. But oh, one little thing made him think that it might have been worse than having to wear skirts, bows, and whatnot.

"I'm not wearing these."

"They're important, Cloud."

"How are these important?!" He clenched the hand holding the pair of panties and the bra into a fist, the plain-colored fabrics laying limp in his hand.

"Well, someone might be able to see under your skirt, so it would be better if you wore these instead of your regular underpants. And the bra is so you look more womanly."

"Tifa, I— No, this is too embarrassing."

"Nobody knows you're a man, Cloud," Tifa reasoned. "It won't be out of the ordinary, and it's just in case."

She was right. Ifrit damn it, she was right. He walked to the bathroom, his "public" clothes draped over one arm. He froze right before he opened the door.

The bra and panties were forcing him to use all of his courage to change. And they continued to torment him by being small and constrictive. He crammed several balls of toilet paper into both cups, putting the shirt over the bra to check if his "boobs" were full enough.

"Tifa, I don't think I can do this," he said when he came back out.

"Yes you can." She lightly smacked him on the back of the shoulder. "It takes a real man to be a woman, doesn't it?"

Cloud groaned, feeling even worse.

But not as bad as he did when they arrived at the café and he had to change again.

The uniform was the least girly out of all the ones available, but Cloud did not like it. The blue skirt had a plain, solid pattern on it, and it was to be accompanied by a pinafore, a black vest, a pair of white gloves, black stockings, a white blouse, and a bow that matched the skirt and was meant to adorn his neck.

He didn't bother voicing his complaints. May was there along with Tifa and a couple of other maids, and he didn't want to cause a scene. In the dressing room, he stripped down to his ladies' underclothes – the horrid things seemed to be laughing at him now – and he started with the blouse first. The skirt came afterwards, and then he puzzled through the pinafore. He nearly snapped at Tifa when she offered to help him.

The stockings came last, and then he slipped his shoes on. He tied the apron around his waist and tied the bow around his neck before taking a deep breath and getting out of the stall to present himself to Tifa.

"Oh Cloud," Tifa breathed. "You look gorgeous!"

He didn't reply to that. He looked down at his feet, stiffly keeping his arms by his sides.

"Really," Tifa said. "I'm kind of jealous." She moved around him to get into the changing stall as well, and he waited patiently until she came out.

Wherever Cloud's uniform was blue, Tifa's was pink. Besides the color difference, they pretty much wore the same thing.

"Just a few more things..." She gestured for Cloud to sit in front of the vanity mirror before reaching for the hair iron that she had plugged in earlier. He stayed still as Tifa curled his hair, doing a more thorough job than before and making the curls come out admittedly nicer than the first time she had done it to him. She also tied a small black bow into the left side of his hair.

"Almost done," she said. "One last, tiny little thing." She rummaged around in her purse, and Cloud's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" he said quickly. He turned his head away when Tifa brought the thing closer to him. "I said no!"

"Aw, come on, Cloud!" Tifa whined. "Just a little bit!"

"Forget it!" He stood up and walked away to the door, but she continued to follow him.

"A teeny tiny bit! That's all, I promise!"

"I don't need make up."

"You don't, but it will make you look nicer."

"No."

"Please?"

He looked back. Tifa was making that face. That face she often used when pleading for something. His resolve began to break down, and he soon gave in.

Happily, Tifa applied what looked like some kind of powder to his cheeks, and then she took out a tube of lip gloss and smeared it lightly across his lips.

"There," she said with satisfaction. "Are you ready?"

Cloud resisted the urge to lick off the sticky lip gloss. "No."

Tifa giggled. "You're as close to ready as you can get." She pushed him out the door. "I'll help you out a little. I'll take a few orders and you can deliver the food and drinks, but you'll be on your own after a while."

"Alright."

She gave him a reassuring smile and went off to the nearest customer, politely asking him how she could serve him today. She took his order and wrote it down, ripping off the piece of paper from her notepad and handing it to Cloud, who stood there, confused, before Tifa guided him through what he had to do. Soon after, he held a tray, holding it with both hands but still having to concentrate to keep his arms still. The glass of soda and the plate of appetizers rattled a little as he set it down on the customer's table. The customer gave him a look of concern, but he didn't say anything. Cloud looked at him apologetically before turning around and leaving as quickly as he could without seeming suspicious.

He continued to serve different customers, gaining more and more confidence as he delivered the food and drinks. Two different people even offered to give him tips, which he stowed away in a pocket to give to Tifa later. The money deserved to go to her this time around since she'd taken the orders in the first place.

He had been serving cocktails to a couple when he heard screams.

"Welcome home, Master!" he heard several maids shout at once. "Which one of us may serve you today?"

He set the glasses down, trying to ignore the commotion, but he couldn't help but take a look as a man with oddly colored hair passed by, five maids following close behind. The man looked back at him with an unreadable expression on his face before turning back and finding a booth to sit at.

Cloud shook his head. "Please enjoy your time here," he said with a bow to the couple he had served. He turned away with the tray balancing on his right hand when he heard a male voice call out to him.

"Hey! Are you new here?"

That voice sounded familiar, and Cloud stiffened. He didn't reply.

"Don't be shy," he heard the voice tease.

Cloud swallowed, then turned around.

_Oh shit_. His fears were confirmed.

Zack grinned at him, and he said, "Wow, so you are new here. What's your name?"

Cloud looked down, and he could not think of a fake name quick enough. Instead, he replied, "Unless you're ordering something, Master, I cannot speak with you right now. I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now." Calling Zack "Master" nearly broke him, and he walked past Zack before any more damage could be done. He froze and nearly gasped.

A hand had groped his ass as he had been leaving. He couldn't process any thought for a few seconds, and suddenly, he lifted his tray and heard a metallic bang and and a smack. His cheeks were hot, he was panting, and he clenched the tray tightly in his hand which was still in the air. Slowly, he realized what he had done and he lowered his hand.

"Do that again and I'll make sure that you're put under house arrest!" he cried before quickly shuffling away, his face still red. He was moving more towards the back of the café, and there he caught a glimpse of the man who still had a bunch of maids surrounding him where he was sitting.

The man gave him a look of amusement, and he beckoned, "If you may please come over here, Miss."

The maids quieted down and moved out of the way to let Cloud through. All of them stared at him, and he felt very uncomfortable.

"I would like to order an espresso." He looked at Cloud for a little bit, his amused smile growing by a fraction as Cloud remembered he was supposed to be writing down the request. The blond quickly scribbled it down in his notepad.

"Is there anything else you need, Master?" Cloud asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Only for you to return, Miss."

Cloud swallowed again and left to go make the coffee. When he was at the machine, Tifa came up next to him seemingly out of nowhere and said in a hushed voice, "Cloud, you don't know how jealous of you I am right now."

"Why?" He poured the coffee into a mug and grabbed a clean plate to put under the mug.

"That's Sephiroth! Gosh, Cloud, you're so lucky! He's probably the best customer we've ever gotten here! I think we're lucky that he's a regular..." she trailed off, nearly swooning.

Cloud put the mug and plate on the tray he still had with him and said, "He doesn't seem that special to me. Other than his looks," he added. "I can see why women would be attracted to him."

"Oh, Cloud, it's more than that. He's very polite, very sweet... And he leaves very good tips, too."

"Speaking of tips..." Cloud dug into his pocket for the tips he had received earlier and tried to hand the gil over to Tifa, but she refused.

"You earned that money yourself, and you need it more than I do."

"But—"

"Keep it," she insisted.

Reluctantly, he put the money back into his pocket. He took the tray and weaved through the passing maids and customers, stopping by Sephiroth's table which, surprisingly, had no maids lurking around it.

"Thank you, Miss," Sephiroth said when Cloud set the coffee down on the table. "Won't you join me?" he requested when Cloud tried to leave.

Cloud shook his head nervously. Sephiroth smirked in amusement again.

"Please, Miss? I could use the company."

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud saw Tifa again. She was in the middle of taking dirty dishes away and the look on her face told Cloud, _Do it_.

The blond slid into the booth, but he sat on the very edge and looked away from Sephiroth. His face was hot again, and he was dead sure that he was blushing again.

He heard a chuckle and the clinking of what he assumed was the spoon stirring the coffee. Another maid passed by, and Sephiroth called her over, asking for a slice of cheesecake. Cloud then wondered why the silver-haired man didn't ask him for the dessert earlier; it would have saved time for both Sephiroth and a maid.

"What is your name, if I may ask?"

Cloud fingered his apron, unconsciously playing with the edge, and hesitated for what felt like an hour before answering quickly with, "Cloud."

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Cloud." Cloud nearly cringed at the title. "I am Sephiroth."

"Thank your for inviting me, Master," Cloud said quietly.

"No need to call me master. Sephiroth is fine."

Cloud didn't say anything to that. He continued to look down at his skirt until he saw a flash of pink. He looked at Tifa again, pleading with his eyes for her to help him. All he received in response was a smile of encouragement.

"Thank you, Miss May," Sephiroth said.

May giggled shyly before she left. Cloud nearly jumped out of his seat and chased after her to beg her to trade spots with him.

"Would you like some?"

"What?" Cloud looked back at Sephiroth, meeting the other man's green eyes for the first time.

"Would you like some?" Sephiroth held a forkful of pie with his right hand.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Cloud nodded and was about to turn away when the piece of cheesecake was help up to his lips. Sephiroth was leaning forward slightly to reach him, and he was making strong eye contact with Cloud, as if daring the blond to try to refuse again. Cloud opened his mouth and let Sephiroth put the fork in before closing his lips around the utensil and letting Sephiroth slide it out. He chewed on the sweet morself before swallowing, and Sephiroth help up another piece to his mouth, rubbing it teasingly against his lower lip. Cloud was about to eat that chunk as well, but Sephiroth pulled the fork away, forcing Cloud to get closer to follow it. The blond looked at Sephiroth, finding the man challenging him with his eyes. Narrowing his own blue eyes, Cloud took the challenge and scooted forward, eating from the fork again.

"Much better," Sephiroth said with a chuckle, eating some pie himself. He kept eating, and Cloud soon wondered if the man lost interest in him before Sephiroth tried feeding him again. Cloud didn't move or protest; he took the man's offers, and he was occasionally fed small bites until the pie slice was completely gone.

The silver-haired man drank part of his coffee and offered the rest to Cloud. The blond declined.

"I can get some milk later," was his excuse.

Sephiroth then called over a maid and asked for a glass of milk. He handed the glass over to Cloud when it was served.

"...thank you." _I guess_, he added in his mind. He drank it all over the span of a few minutes. "I'll pay you back for this."

"That won't be necessary. Your company was enough payment."

Cloud flushed. He felt a hand run up his thigh and over his skirt before it stopped at his hand. He grew redder when Sephiroth took his hand and planted a small kiss on it.

"If you could, I would like for you to keep me company again tomorrow."

Cloud could only nod at that.

* * *

He was exhausted when he finally came home. He took off his shirt, removing the bra and throwing the toilet paper to one side. Taking out a more comfortable shirt from his drawers, he contemplated on whether or not he should reuse the the toilet paper when he remembered that he was a little sweaty from the heat of the café and possibly even nerves. He went pack to pick up the used paper and threw it away, returning to choose an outfit to wear for the night before going to take a shower.

He was wearing his clean clothes and drying off his hair when he picked up his dirty pants and dug through the pockets, taking out several wads of gil notes.

Sephiroth had given him a tip so large it nearly cost the man as much as his orders did. Cloud still couldn't believe it. The other tips he had received were a good percentage, but Sephiroth's was just...

He shook his head. He had some money now, and he was grateful for it. He made himself a quick grocery list before heading into his bedroom and opening one of his textbooks to catch up on reading again. He jumped a bit when his phone vibrated on the nightstand.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Hey, where have you been? I called you three times already!"_

"You did?"

_ "Yep,"_ Zack said on the other end. _"Are you busy right now?"_

"I'm just catching up on some studying, but I'm pretty tired. Sorry."

_"Don't be. I wasn't really planning on going anywhere, anyways. My head still hurts."_

"From what?"

_"Remember that café I told you about? Well, I was in there for a little bit, and I saw a new girl. She was really cute, but she seemed pretty familiar, too."_

Cloud stiffened and held his breath.

_"I tried to cop a feel when she left,"_ Zack admitted sheepishly. _"And then... Well, the crazy girl went and hit me! She said something about having me place under house arrest, too, which didn't make much sense to me. Man, I might have to keep away from all the cuties now! But I hope she didn't get in trouble."_

"I hope so, too," Cloud said cautiously. "But it's your fault."

_"Hey! I thought you were on my side!"_ Zack whined.

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed. "Can I get back to studying now?"

_"You're so cruel to me. But I guess. Good luck, you nerd."_

"Good luck to you, too. Try wearing a helmet next time you go out."

_"Haha,"_ Zack said dryly. _"See you tomorrow, if you've got time."_

"Yeah... See ya." He hung up and put his phone away, not wanting any more distractions. He relaxed, grateful for all that was holy that Zack didn't recognize him.

He didn't know how long he was awake before the urge to sleep was too strong for him to ignore. He went to bed, wondering just what exactly would happen to him tomorrow.

* * *

The women's clothing still bothered him as much as it did the day before, but he learned to hide his embarrassment better. Tifa didn't help him with taking orders at all, but he easily went up to several customers and wrote down what they wanted and served it. He made sure to be polite, but he always turned down the customers that asked him to sit with them.

Then the screams came again.

"Welcome home, Master! Which one of us may serve you today?"

"If Miss Cloud is in here, I would like to be served by her today."

Several pairs of eyes turned around to look at him. He froze, awkwardly picking up a few glasses to refill them. A maid came up to him and took the tray away, leaving to do his job for him.

Sephiroth gave him a small smile and walked through the crowded aisle, looking back every so often to check if the blond was following him. He stopped and sat at a booth at the very far back of the café.

"What would you like today, Master?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Sephiroth is fine. Today I would like to have a small steak with a side of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. For dessert, a simple shake is enough."

"Anything to drink?"

"Whatever you would like."

Cloud paused in writing out the order. "But I don't want anything."

"Then I suppose we can wait until later for that."

_O...kay..._ He ripped off the paper and took it to the kitchen, going back to Sephiroth's table afterwards.

"No appetizers?"

"Only if you want some."

Cloud shook his head. "But don't you at least want something to drink while the food is cooking?"

"If you don't want it, I don't want it."

"Is there even anything you want here?" Cloud blurted out. He covered his mouth and was about to apologize for his rudeness before Sephiroth interrupted him.

"All I really want is your company."

Cloud blinked, trying to process what just happened through his mind. He had a blank look on his face as he sat down on the edge of the booth again, just as he had done yesterday. Sephiroth didn't try to talk to him again, but Cloud could feel himself being watched. After a while, he left again to check if the food was ready, and he came back, setting the steaming meal down in front of Sephiroth.

Immediately, the silver-haired man divided the food in half, setting some to the side. He cut one half of the steak, picked it up with the fork, and held it in front of the blond's mouth.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth awkwardly for a short while before he ate, chewing slowly while the man took a bite of his own. The blond didn't refuse as Sephiroth kept on feeding him.

"What flavor do you want the shake?" Cloud asked when the plate was half empty.

"You need to eat your vegetables before you can move on to dessert, Miss Cloud."

"But it's not mine."

"Hush." Sephiroth put a spoonful of mashed potatoes into Cloud's mouth. "What's mine is yours, Cloud."

Cloud swallowed, his mouth feeling dry, and he got a strange feeling after that last statement. He took the spoon from Sephiroth and quickly shoveled food into his mouth, finishing the rest of the vegetables and potatoes.

"Vanilla," Cloud said, feeling a little nauseous. "I'll-I'll go get it." He fought the urge to burp, and he walked slowly until he felt his stomach settle down a little more. He took a glass and prepared the shake, holding it tightly in his hand. He took only one straw before going back to Sephiroth and sitting down.

"Here." Cloud put the straw in and pushed the shake towards Sephiroth. The silver-haired man pushed it back. Cloud almost rolled his eyes, but he took a quick sip. Sephiroth took the glass away from him and drank a little before giving it back.

Cloud was full by the time there was a very little amount of the dessert left, and he really couldn't drink any more. He pushed the glass back when it was his turn and breathed lightly through his mouth, trying to calm his sick feeling.

Sephiroth seemed to understand. He drank the rest and patted Cloud lightly on the back, pulling him closer. Their legs now touched, and Cloud was tempted to relax against Sephiroth's body.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked lowly.

Cloud nodded. "Just a little sick. It'll pass."

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulder and pulled him even closer, and Cloud let himself be pressed against the silver-haired man's body. It felt oddly comfortable, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds. The nausea faded after a while.

"It's a little late, Sephiroth," Cloud murmured. "Are you sure you still have the time to be here?"

"For someone like you..." Sephiroth cupped Cloud's chin, making the blond turn around to face him. "...I will always have time."

Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth closed the distance between their lips. He so badly wanted to push the man away, yet he also wanted him to continue. Sephiroth nibbled on his lower lip, licking the makeup there, and then he lightly ran his tongue around the interior of Cloud's mouth, asking for entrance.

Cloud flushed as he allowed it, and he felt his entire body go hot. The man was like a god at kissing – no woman Cloud had ever been with could match up to him. He tentatively kissed back, and then pushed Sephiroth away, trying to keep his pants at bay.

"I-I can't do this," Cloud whispered, touching his lips. "Not here." His head whipped around as he looked for any potential witnesses.

The maids were more busy towards the front of the café, where the majority of the customers were, and he didn't see many people near where he and Sephiroth were.

"Nobody saw. I checked."

"But still! I can't... And you're a man, and I—"

"What is wrong with me being a man?"

_Shit._ "Nothing! But I just – I don't know."

"Cloud..."

The blond nearly shivered at the way Sephiroth said his name. He scooted away, and he froze when Sephiroth grabbed his arm.

"There is a back room here. No one will see."

"I don't know..."

"I can give you more than just that."

Cloud could feel himself get even hotter, and he swallowed. He sat there, playing with his skirt for what felt like hours before he came to a decision.

"I... Only so we can talk in private."

"Very well, but I'd like to make one last order before we go."

"Yes?"

"A cocktail, please."

Cloud nodded and set off to make the drink, deliberately moving as slow as possible. Yet, by the time he came back to Sephiroth, it wasn't slow enough.

Drink in hand, Sephiroth took Cloud gently by the arm and led him to a door. He opened it and let Cloud go through first, and Sephiroth locked the door behind the two of them.

The room was nothing special. It was like part of the rest of the café, but it was small and only had three round tables in it. Cloud waited anxiously, holding his breath.

Sephiroth drank half of the alchohol and gave the rest to Cloud, which the blond downed. He felt it course through him after he put the glass down on a table, making him feel warm, but he was still a little jumpy as Sephiroth pulled him into another kiss.

"No," Cloud whimpered, pushing the man off of him. "I don't—" He turned his head away. "I don't want this. Not right now. Please."

"Then what is this?"

Cloud yelped when Sephiroth touched his crotch, and he blushed, his face a deep red. He tried to close his legs together, but the other man kept on rubbing.

"Sephiroth, please... I'm not—"

"You're not what, Cloud?"

"I'm not— I-I'm not a woman!" he confessed.

"I know."

"What?"

"It took me a while, but I found out. You seemed unsure of yourself... Too shy, even for a girl who wasn't used to showing some skin."

"Then why...?"

"Women are not my type, Cloud. But I knew from the moment I saw you, I had to have you."

The blond gasped when he was kissed again, and he felt his semi-erect penis getting some attention from Sephiroth's hand. The panties soon became unbearably tight, and he was very uncomfortable.

"Have you been with a man before?"

"No..." He nearly moaned when Sephiroth sucked at his neck.

"I will be gentle."

Cloud held onto Sephiroth for support as the man thrust his clothed hardness against him, rubbing their erections together. He panted, small groans escaping him, and he turned away when Sephiroth tried to kiss him again.

"Stop it!" Cloud shoved Sephiroth and moved away from the wall and into a spot where he knew he wouldn't be cornered easily. "I didn't want this. I only wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what you've been doing. The way you give me half of your food, and make me choose some things for you, and how you won't eat unless I do..."

"Because, Cloud, you interest me."

"How?"

"A beautiful blond who has the courage to strike in self-defense no matter the situation..."

"That-that was my friend. I couldn't let him find out who I was."

Sephiroth chuckled. "That's not a very acceptable excuse." He walked closer to Cloud, murmuring, "Being curious isn't a bad thing..." The blond stiffened as Sephiroth pulled him into a hug, and he was left feeling worse when the man whispered, "I know you are curious. Don't you really want to know what sex with a man is like?"

"I'm not gay!" Cloud denied.

"I never said you were." Sephiroth ran a hand down Cloud's back, moving around to his front and then down the blond's thigh. "Yet it seems like you at least want to try."

"Not here..."

"Do you know what this room is?"

"N-No."

"It's a private room, reserved for guests that pay extra to have a place to themselves. If the door is locked, the only way to get it open is for an employee to use a key."

The blond knew where Sephiroth was getting at. He didn't think it was a very good idea, even though Sephiroth had locked the door...

"You say you don't want this, but I can see that you're considering it." Sephiroth nibbled on Cloud's neck, drawing out a shiver from the blond. "Would it reassure you to know that you wouldn't be the first to do this?"

"With you?"

"No, not with me. I am not like that. I meant that you wouldn't be the first to do forbidden things behind Reeve's back."

"Who—?" He dearly hoped Tifa wouldn't—

"I don't know who exactly, but I have heard rumors of several maids sleeping with some of the customers. It's uncommon, but it does happen."

Cloud gasped when a hand roughly grabbed his butt cheek and squeezed. His erection bucked in response.

"So...what do you say?"

Cloud fought to hold in another moan as Sephiroth pulled him close and rubbed their lower bodies against each other again. Through small pants, he asked, "Nobody will find out, will they?"

"It will be our little secret." The silver-haired man leaned in for a kiss...

Cloud met his lips, allowing the man to enter and explore his mouth. He kissed Sephiroth back, getting a real taste for himself, and, almost hungrily, Sephiroth pushed him back into the wall, deepening the kiss. His hand went up Cloud's skirt and grasped the blond's arousal, teasing it through the panties. Cloud moaned into Sephiroth's mouth as heat coursed through him, and he nearly found himself asking for more when Sephiroth broke away.

The silver-haired man gave him a soft smile, and he led Cloud over to one of the tables. Cloud sat down on one, and he was taken completely by surprise when Sephiroth pulled him into a standing position and turned him around.

"I'm not sure if I can do this anymore," Cloud said. He shivered when Sephiroth licked his ear, and he could see the man smirking at him.

"Why not? If you're quiet, they won't hear us."

"Because—" He gasped as he was bent over the table, and he squirmed when he felt a hand run slowly – so intentionally slowly – around the bare skin hidden under his dress.

"Trust me," Sephiroth said huskily, hooking two fingers around the top of the panties and pulling them down. "If you can't keep quiet, I will help."

"Mmmph!" Cloud groaned. He couldn't keep very still as Sephiroth fisted his dick; the feel of the man touching him skin to skin, without clothes there to block most of the contact, was a lot for him to handle. He thrusted forward into Sephiroth's hand, and the man let him for a short while before holding onto his waist to make him stop.

"Calm down," Sephiroth whispered when Cloud whined. "I don't want you to come yet. We've just begun." He leaned over, pressing his chest to Cloud's back and making the blond lie down on the table. The blond clenched his hands into fists when Sephiroth took off his skirt. He stepped out of it and the panties, kicking both to the side as well as he could. Unintentionally, his ass brushed against Sephiroth's still clothed cock.

"So impatient," Sephiroth said, pulling on Cloud's gloves to take them off. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

"Yes," Cloud said honestly.

"You aren't acting like it."

"I have a good idea on how this will work. Just don't hurt me."

"I will be gentle," Sephiroth promised.

He heard the popping sound of a plastic cap being opened and some light squirting, and then he felt Sephiroth poke at his anus. The hair on Cloud's neck stood on end and he stiffened, holding his breath as Sephiroth's finger went in.

"Relax," Sephiroth said soothingly. He put his right hand over Cloud's. "It will only hurt more if you don't."

Cloud breathed deeply a couple of times, trying to get his muscles to stop clenching and do as Sephiroth said. He spread his legs a little more, hesitantly looking back to find Sephiroth concentrating on his ass. The finger went in and out slowly, making experimental thrusts, but it seemed to Cloud that Sephiroth was looking for something.

Electricity ran through Cloud when Sephiroth touched something deep inside him. He clenched around the finger and squirmed again.

"Do that again," Cloud begged. "Please." He winced as Sephiroth stretched his entrance more by adding another finger, but he was rewarded with another touch to that spot. Cloud rocked backwards for even more, but Sephiroth stopped him again.

"Greedy, greedy," Sephiroth scolded. He put in another finger, lightly thrusting inside and finishing off his preparations. "And to think you were against this before."

Cloud moaned, then nearly protested when Sephiroth took his fingers out. He was extremely tempted to demand that he put them back in, but then he heard a zipper being pulled down. He waited nervously, and he couldn't help but stiffen again when Sephiroth rubbed his length against his rectum.

Sephiroth put both of his hands on top of Cloud's, entwining them. "Just relax, Cloud," was the only warning he gave before he began to push his dick in slowly.

Cloud clenched his fists and concentrated on breathing as he tried to fight the instinct that made him clench tightly around the intruding member. Sephiroth held onto the back of his hands more tightly, and he placed small kisses on the back of Cloud's neck. The blond didn't dare to move, afraid to cause the ache to grow into searing pain. Unsure of what to do, he simply waited.

Sephiroth moved his hips forward, sliding a little more into Cloud, but he quickly stilled when Cloud let out a pained whimper. Sephiroth shushed him, rubbing circles into Cloud's upper back with one hand. He kept the other one in its spot.

Cloud took a deep breath and pushed backward slowly (it still hurt), further impaling himself on Sephiroth's dick. It must have been a good sign for Sephiroth because the silver-haired man then began to move again, burying himself to the hilt and pulling out until only the head was inside. Cloud shuddered as Sephiroth thrust lightly into him, tingles of something weird yet pleasant coursing through him. It was strange, feeling empty then full, empty then full, but the pain was soon drowned out, and it was then, as Cloud's moans became laced with pleasure, that Sephiroth sped up.

The blond put a hand over his mouth, unable to hold back a scream when Sephiroth hit that spot in him. He spread his legs more and stuck his ass further out, struggling to keep himself from being propelled forward by Sephiroth's thrusts. Besides the low grunts Sephiroth made and the groans Cloud muffled, the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard along with small scrapes the table made as it slid forward. For a minute, Cloud nearly panicked at all the noise, but a powerful thrust against his prostate threw that thought out of his head. He bit his hand, but no matter how hard he tried – especially as Sephiroth held onto his hips tightly and guided Cloud to push back and meet his thrusts – he couldn't stay as quiet as he wanted to be.

"No," he cried behind his hand, trying in vain to get Sephiroth's hand away from his cock. The silver-haired man let out a breathy chuckle in his ear and pulled Cloud's dick, massaging the tip before gripping the blond's length tightly and pumping it.

"I- I can't! Sephiroth!" Cloud whispered hoarsely. He cried out when Sephiroth pulled him by the hair and forced him to meet his eyes.

"I want to see you..." Sephiroth aimed for that spot and pounded into it – hard. "Come for me, Cloud..."

"S-Sephi—!" Cloud was muffled by a sudden kiss from Sephiroth, and he practically screamed in the other man's mouth as he exploded in his hand and on the table. Sephiroth gripped his waist with his other hand hard enough to where Cloud was sure he would have a bruise, and then the blond felt something moist fill him.

He panted like air was something he had been deprived of for minutes on end when Sephiroth released him. The silver-haired man pulled out, leaving Cloud feeling completely empty, and he ran a napkin between Cloud's legs. The blond hissed when Sephiroth made quick strokes along his butt cheeks, but he didn't move until Sephiroth finished cleaning him up. He got into a proper standing position and looked for his panties and skirt, pulling them both up before putting his gloves back on.

"How was it?" Sephiroth inquired casually, wiping himself up before zipping up his pants. He took out another napkin from his pocket and began to clean the bits of semen left over on the table and floor. Cloud then had the feeling that Sephiroth was too prepared... Lubricant, and then napkins...

"It was..." He couldn't admit it. Some sort of pride stopped him from blurting it out so easily.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself," Sephiroth remarked.

Cloud flushed, though it wasn't very noticeable through the redness and small sheens of sweat on his face.

"I did," he eventually confessed, looking away.

"I suppose that there could have been a better place for your first time..."

"You really think so?" Cloud asked sarcastically. He ran a hand through his hair and did some last-minute touches to fix up his uniform. "But anyways, it was... I... I liked it," he said under his breath, half hoping that Sephiroth couldn't hear him.

"Good. I'm glad."

Cloud stood there awkwardly for a few seconds then said, "I really have to get home now. I'll see you some other time." He turned around and unlocked the door, peeking outside to make sure there wasn't anybody around before sneaking out. He changed out of his uniform and put it in a bag – he would definitely need to get it washed – and set off for home.

* * *

He didn't have the energy for any amount of studying after his shower. He was drained, though whether it was more from work or from doing...that with Sephiroth, he wasn't entirely sure.

In bed, his thoughts drifted back to the silver-haired man. He touched his lips, remembering the softness of the other man's mouth on his, how the talented tongue took from him... His cock stirred again, this time while he was thinking of the long fingers that had penetrated him, of the act that took place afterwards...

But, besides the sex, there had been something else about Sephiroth, something that Cloud couldn't place. The man had been the nicest out of the other customers, and there was something about him that just got Cloud interested. He rolled over onto his stomach, trying to figure out _something_ about the man.

The thoughts plagued him a little longer before he finally fell asleep to a vision of the silver-haired man.

* * *

His ass hurt. There really was no other way to describe it. It didn't hurt too badly whenever he was walking, but it was very sore, and he couldn't walk without limping every few steps.

He was delivering a plate of desserts to a family of three when the routinely screams came again. He didn't even blink when he heard them.

"Welcome home, Master! Which one of us may serve you today?"

"A table would be nice," he heard the soft voice murmur. He watched as the maids parted to let Sephiroth through.

Cloud went back to what he was supposed to be doing, but, inevitably, he passed by Sephiroth's table.

"May I have the privilege of having you join me again, Miss Cloud?"

Cloud swallowed, a small amount of anxiety sitting at the pit of his stomach for some reason he couldn't explain.

"Of course."

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年2月19日（水）

Finished: 2014年2月25日（火）

Idea and cover by SerinuCeli (www .serinuceli. deviantart. com). Please check this site out as well: www .downyfeather. lima-city. de

I now present to you, the absolute longest single chapter/oneshot that I have ever written in the entirety of ever. And all I have to say it HOLY FUCKING HELL. Why can't my normal chapters be like that?! *cries* Even so, I'm glad with the way this has turned out, even if it did take a while to write. But then again, it's friggin' long and I've been in a tiny writing slump recently anyways. Bleh.

I think this is probably the closest to a collab that I've ever uploaded on FFNet (there's another one with a different writer on FB, but it's too good for FFNet, mwahahaha!). O.o No, I will not do any more for now - the main fics need attention, too. Dolly, I've missed you~

I hope this oneshot is enjoyed. ^_^ It was fun to write, even if I did get stuck and frustrated on some parts. But that's when you get a test monkey to help. :3

Reviews. I don't mention it, but I really love 'em.

Edit: Some have asked for a sequel. Would it interest you to know that there will be one in the form of a doujinshi? :3

Full-sized cover can be found here: serinuceli dot deviantart dot com /art/Be-My-Little-Maid-COVER-SxC-436847235


End file.
